La même histoire,différentes versions
by JessSwann
Summary: 30 ans après les événements d'AWEn dans une taverne, le monde à bien changé et Mr Gibbs est sollicité pour raconter une histoire. Celle de Will & Elizabeth, willabeth.. pour ceux qui envie d'y croire lol . OS


**Bonjour !!! Voilà ma nouvelle fic ... donc les personnages appartiennent à Disney ... pour le reste lisez la fic ..qui parle de Will & Elizabeth**

**La Même Histoire …. Différentes Versions.**

_Tortuga…. Vers 1780.… Auberge de la Fiancée Fidèle_

Dans l'auberge devenue l'un des lieux les plus respectables des Caraïbes depuis que la Compagnie des Indes avait éradiqué la menace pirate des océans, les hommes se tenaient à présent avec dignité, les nobliaux anglais venant goûter le délicieux parfum de scandale qui auréolait encore l'établissement qui avait accueilli tout les pirates les plus fameusement détestables du siècle écoulé. Les meubles de la taverne portaient encore les stigmates des bagarres qui avaient été le quotidien de l'établissement aux heures les plus glorieuses du vice et du brigantisme dans les Caraïbes…

Au fond de la taverne, se trouvait un vieil homme auquel plus personne ne faisait plus jamais attention… Il était là depuis toujours disaient certains, d'autres affirmaient qu'il n'était là que depuis trente ans… mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que le vieil ivrogne faisait partie des meubles… comme l'impact laissé dans le mur du fond par le fameux Capitaine Chevalle après qu'un pirate aigri ait osé insulter les français en sa présence.. On disait qu'il lui avait fait sauter la cervelle… Depuis des années, plus personne ne se souciait plus du vieil homme, les histoires d'un passé glorieux qu'il se plaisait à raconter paraissant de plus en plus fantastiques à mesure que le temps passait, effaçant les mémoires, remodelant le passé. Qui pourrait encore croire qu'il y avait un jour existé un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow qui s'était enfui d'une île accroché à des tortues de mer ? Plus personne n'écoutait plus les histoires du vieil homme et ce dernier était devenu une des ombres invisibles de la taverne, toujours saoul dans son coin, plus personne ne prêtant attention à son radotage…

Jusqu'au jour où un homme posa une chopine de rhum devant lui. Le vieillard crut d'abord à une erreur mais l'homme s'assit devant lui et lui parla d'une voix à l'élocution parfaite

- Joshuamee Gibbs ? C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieil homme le fixa avec étonnement, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche des traits de l'homme sans pouvoir y associer un nom… Il but une gorgée de rhum et répondit d'une voix râpeuse

- Je pensais que plus personne ne se rappelait de mon nom … Que voulez vous de moi ?

L'homme eut un mince sourire et répondit simplement

- On dit que vous avez connu William et Elizabeth Turner… ont-ils vraiment existés ?

Gibbs sourit tristement

- Oh oui ils ont réellement vécus… une histoire tragique que celle de ces deux amoureux…

- Racontez la moi… Murmura l'homme en faisant signe à la serveuse de leur apporter une bouteille de rhum. Et soyez mon hôte durant votre récit…

Gibbs regarda le bon rhum qui reposait dans le carafon… sans doute meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire depuis des années. Sans plus se poser de questions sur l'étrange demande de l'inconnu et heureux de pouvoir conter un récit qu'il connaissait si bien, Gibbs commença soudain plus alerte qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps…

- William Turner et Elizabeth Swann. Sans doute l'histoire d'amour la plus tragique qu'il me fut donnée de voir.. Ils se sont connus enfants… sur le navire qui l'amenait d'Angleterre.. Je servais dans la Navy alors… S'épancha Gibbs avant de reprendre. Elizabeth était la fille du Gouverneur Swann, un saint homme que celui-ci… Il se sont connus par un jour de brume épaisse, une journée où les pirates pouvaient être partout… et venir vous frapper… A cette époque là, leur domination sur les Caraïbes était sans partage et peu de navires leur échappait. Ce fut le cas pour celui du jeune William.. Hector Barbossa trouva son navire et le coula.. Seul Will survécut. C'est Elizabeth qui le vit en premier.. C'est grâce à elle qu'il fut sauvé des eaux… Je crois qu'ils se sont aimés au premier regard… mais ils n'étaient pas du même milieu vous voyez .. Elle était la fille du gouverneur de Port Royal et Will n'était qu'un orphelin qu'on destinait à être forgeron… leur histoire était impossible dès le début .

- Mais pourtant … la légende raconte qu'ils se sont mariés. L'interrompit l'autre avec impatience

Gibbs prit le temps de descendre une longue gorgée de rhum avant de tourner ses yeux rusés vers l'homme, lui intimant silencieusement la patience

- Après leur rencontre, les années passèrent, chacun des deux enfants grandit à Port Royal, jusqu'à devenir en âge de se marier et d'aimer. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont occupé les années.. Je ne faisais déjà plus partie de la marine alors… mais Elizabeth est devenue une jeune fille ravissante, de celle qui avait le don de charmer tout ceux qui l'approchaient …

- Était elle si belle qu'on le dit ?

Gibbs eut un sourire lointain…

- Oui elle l'était… Mais elle n'était pas que ça, Elizabeth était aussi courageuse et généreuse… et désespérément amoureuse

- De Will Turner ? Comment était il lui ?

- Quand je l'ai revu, il n'était encore qu'un enfant lui aussi, mais il aurait retourné la terre entière pour retrouver son Elizabeth. C'est-ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs. Il s'est allié avec Jack Sparrow… le plus fameux pirate des Caraïbes… uniquement pour la sauver

- Et Jack Sparrow il voulait sauver Elizabeth aussi ?

Gibbs sourit à l'homme comme si ce dernier venait de faire une bonne blague

- Non .. A l'époque Jack voulait retrouver son navire, le Black Pearl… Dit il d'un ton rêveur, avant de garder le silence, perdu dans les méandres d'un passé aventureux

- Et donc ? Qu'est il arrivé ensuite à Will et Elizabeth ? Il a réussi à la sauver ? Rappela l'homme tandis qu'autour d'eux un petit groupe commençait à se former, intéressé par cette histoire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une légende

Gibbs cligna des yeux, rappelé au présent et se resservit une gorgée de rhum, ravi de voir grossir son auditoire et reprit son histoire sur un ton lugubre, rajoutant des détails pour enjoliver son histoire et ainsi captiver son public…

- Will a sauvé son Elizabeth … Comment aurait il peu en être autrement ? Et ils se sont enfin déclarés leur amour.. Il fallait les voir ensembles.. Ils étaient si beaux… Elle si blonde, si gracieuse mais courageuse…. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour elle.. Will.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu la regarder autrement qu'avec tendresse, un beau gars qui plaisait aux filles.. Honnête, sérieux… avec un sens de l'honneur comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré depuis… Les voir ensembles vous réchauffait le cœur, leur confiance,leur amour…. Étaient touchants. Si deux êtres étaient faits pour s'unir c'était bien ces deux là mais …le destin les a séparés une première fois … juste avant leur mariage à Port Royal.

A ces mots, l'homme se pencha imperceptiblement vers Gibbs, guettant avidement ses paroles, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait l'auditoire . Gibbs reprit en affichant un air dramatique

- Lord Beckett… c'est le nom de l'homme qui les a séparés, mettant Elizabeth en prison, puis après qu'elle se soit évadée les a traquant tout deux sans pitié. Chacun des amoureux cherchait désespérément sa tendre moitié.. Mais la main du destin était sur eux ... Conclut Gibbs en se servant à boire, attendant une réaction marquant l'intérêt des auditeurs toujours plus nombreux

- Mais que sont-ils devenus ???? Demanda l'homme se retenant pour ne pas secouer le vieil homme tandis que d'autres voix s'élevaient

Une jeune prostituée observait Gibbs, fascinée par l'histoire du beau Will et de sa dulcinée et demanda d'un ton suppliant

- S'il vous plait … Racontez encore… Se sont-ils retrouvés ?? Et leur mariage ??

Gibbs sourit avec attendrissement à la jeune fille

- Oui ils se sont finalement retrouvés à l'autre bout du monde après s'être perdus de nombreuses fois .. Mais ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils se sont toujours retrouvés.. Quelques soient les problèmes et les malentendus qui jalonnèrent leur histoire… leurs sentiments étaient plus forts que tout… Ils se sont finalement mariés au beau milieu de la plus grande bataille de tout les temps … celle qui fut la dernière victoire remportée par la piraterie. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter tristement Gibbs

La jeune fille le regarda en bredouillant, l'idée d'un mariage en plein combat lui paraissant à la fois sublime et ridicule

- Mais .. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous pensions tous que nous allions mourir. Parce que Will aimait tellement celle qu'il avait connu comme fille de gouverneur mais qui était à présent la reine des pirates qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre… Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.. Ils se sont mariés au milieu des cadavres, des cris d'agonie et pourtant il n'émanait d'eux que l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils se portaient… comme si ils avaient été seuls au monde. De nombreux combattants ont suspendus leur geste devant la grâce et la beauté de leur étreinte.. Leur premier baiser de jeunes mariés, après qu'ils se soient promis de donner leur vie pour l'autre, était de ceux qui suspendent le temps et l'horreur… Mais ..hélas Will n'a pas trop attendu pour respecter son engagement …

La jeune fille, les yeux brillants de larmes, touchée au cœur par cette histoire qui lui paraissait si délicieusement romantique murmura

- William Turner est … mort ?

Gibbs lui sourit gentiment

- Le véritable amour peut il mourir ? Will est bien mort ce jour là .. Pourtant il est toujours en vie ..

L'auditoire s'entre regarda, cherchant à comprendre mais déjà Gibbs reprenait son histoire

- Will Turner … prit la place de Davy Jones, brisant la malédiction du Hollandais Volant et de l'équipage monstrueux qui le composait…

Devant l'incrédulité d'une partie de son auditoire, Gibbs expliqua

- Le Hollandais Volant ne fait pas partie de notre monde.. C'est le vaisseau qui guide les marins morts en mer jusqu'à leur dernière demeure… et parfois qui donne une nouvelle chance à ceux qui sont partis trop tôt.. C'est-ce que signifie le rayon vert …

Plusieurs hommes de la mer hochèrent la tête à cette explication, rassurant les incrédules

- Mais .. Être le capitaine du Hollandais Volant est une terrible malédiction pour un amoureux …Parce voyez vous .. Il est dit qu'en plus que son cœur soit arraché, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne peut mettre pied à terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans… c'est le prix à payer pour son immortalité

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux ronds sans mettre une seconde en doute la véracité de l'histoire de Gibbs

- Mais .. Qu'a-t-il fait du cœur ? Et Elizabeth comment a-t-elle pu vivre séparée de lui ??? Demanda-t-elle l'air inquiet tandis que l'homme qui avait interpellé Gibbs la première fois ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sourire… la femme posait les questions qui l'intéressaient vraiment…

Gibbs lui sourit avec gentillesse

- Le cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant bat encore enfermé dans un coffre soigneusement dissimulé aux yeux du monde et que seule sa clé ouvre… C'est ce secret qui permet à Will d'être immortel… Condamné à guider les morts en l'étant lui-même puisque aucun cœur ne bat plus dans sa poitrine

- Alors Elizabeth et lui ne sont jamais aimés… elle l'a perdu le jour même de leur mariage … Murmura la jeune fille touchée au cœur par un destin aussi cruel

Gibbs la regarda avec nostalgie

- Vous ne connaissiez pas Elizabeth Turner… ce n'était pas le genre de femme à abandonner… mais à se battre jusqu'au bout pour conquérir son bonheur.. Après la bataille.. William a eu le droit de passer une unique journée dans le monde des vivants avant d'aller accomplir sa charge. Ils se sont retrouvés sur une île et ils se sont enfin aimés.. Scellant l'engagement sacré qu'ils avaient pris l'un envers l'autre au plus fort de la bataille. Et ils ont effacés les blessures du passé, ne laissant subsister que leur amour et leur espoir d'être un jour réunis… Car voyez vous … une seule journée contre dix années de servitude parait peut être peu ..mais quand on s'aime passer la journée avec l'autre est le plus merveilleux de tout les cadeaux… Du reste Will a laissé plusieurs promesses à Elizabeth, il lui a donné son cœur, la clé de ce dernier et un enfant dans son sein… Parce qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'il savait que dix ans plus tard elle serait là, attendant son retour…

La jeune fille joignit les mains, les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion mal contenue

- Vous voulez dire qu'Elizabeth l'a attendu dix ans ?

- Et plus encore… Ces deux là se sont toujours aimés, depuis le premier regard qu'ils ont échangés. Ils ont traversés des épreuves terribles, affrontés la mort mais leur foi l'un en l'autre n'a jamais faibli, pas plus que leur amour. Alors il en fait aucun doute que quelque part dans ce vaste monde… Elizabeth Turner attend le retour de Will … et qui sait peut être Calypso a-t-elle eu pitié des deux amants séparés… et les a réunis . Personne ne sait où ils sont mais quoi qu'il en soit… leurs cœurs sont unis. Conclut Gibbs avec une légère emphase en fixant la jeune fille qui semblait si concernée par son histoire

Grisé par le rhum et l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, Gibbs ne remarqua pas que l'homme qui l'avait questionné en premier lieu sur Will et Elizabeth quittait la taverne sans se faire remarquer.. Une fois dehors, l'homme prit une grande respiration, le sourire forcé qu'il arborait s'effaçant brutalement. Il avait espérer apprendre de Gibbs l'endroit où se trouvaient les Turner.. Les meurtriers de son père. Lui n'était pas touché par leur « histoire d'amour dramatique », il aurait voulu les anéantir, le pendre,les étriper, brûler leurs chairs, les torturer bref détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher… Il avait caressé l'espoir d'assouvir son désir de vengeance mais une fois de plus il avait échoué.. Les Turner semblaient avoir disparus de la surface du globe tout comme l'autre responsable de la mort de son père. Il avait remué la terre entière pour retrouver Jack Sparrow mais il semblait que nulle âme n'avait vu ce dernier depuis vingt ans et voilà que même le vieil ivrogne ignorait où trouver celle qui avait été la fille d'un gouverneur … Un instant il caressa l'idée d'attendre la nuit pour revenir trancher la gorge de l'ancien second de Sparrow puis revint à la raison.. Cela ne lui apporterait pas l'apaisement pas plus que ça vengerait son père… Sans plus s'attarder, Mark Beckett s'enfonça dans le soir déclinant

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, inconscient du danger auquel il venait d'échapper, Gibbs était seul à nouveau.. Il suivit un moment du coin de l'œil la jeune prostituée qui avait tant aimé son histoire puis il se resservit à boire. Gibbs à demi ivre songea avec une ironie qui ressemblait à celle de Jack Sparrow à la crédulité des hommes. En vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'Elizabeth avait fait après le départ de Will… Peut être avait elle attendu Will.. Peut être qu'elle l'attendait encore… Ou alors le jeune homme l'aimait suffisamment pour l'avoir délivrée de sa promesse… Gibbs sourit en songeant au message que Jack lui avait fait parvenir il y avait de cela vingt ans… Il y disait qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et finalement découvert quel était son seul et unique amour… Et à l'époque certains marins avaient racontés avoir aperçu Jack Sparrow tenant dans ses bras une femme blonde d'une grande beauté.. On disait qu'Elizabeth était son prénom mais que Jack Sparrow ne l'appelait jamais autrement que Lizzie… Gibbs ignorait la vérité sur le destin de ses trois amis… mais il espérait que les vrais amoureux quels qu'ils soient s'étaient enfin retrouvés… et au fond de lui il en était persuadé.

Gibbs regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille… il lui avait raconté exactement ce qu'elle désirait entendre parce que certaines personnes dans ce monde ont besoin de croire qu'il existe des amours plus forts que la mort et qu'elle n'aurait pas compris que parfois la plus grande preuve d'amour était de savoir laisser partir l'autre… Gibbs aimait toutes les issues de cette légende et se souciait peu de connaître la vérité sur le destin d'Elizabeth Turner et ses choix.. Et puis après tout comme l'avait dit Tia Dalma il y avait maintenant plus de trente ans… « _La même histoire différentes versions mais toutes sont vraies »_… C'était ainsi que se construisaient les légendes et à eux trois, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann et William Turner en était une des plus belles…


End file.
